


Formulating

by Prar



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: -sees this tag empty-, F/M, ciel is her zx incarnation, fancy language of smart spirity people, x gets mentioned, yeet a wild internal monologue has appeared, zero thinks to himself for 30 minutes straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prar/pseuds/Prar
Summary: He misses her. More than enough time to think it through. /zerociel vibes





	Formulating

He thought about her in the abyss.

At the bottom of ocean, amidst the wreckage of old things, in the confines of his tiny clockwork body, Zero longed. The numbers in his code, the very foundations of his being, warmed with a need. With so much time and so little to do but to exist, he drifted amongst the errant thoughts and inputs left behind in the wake of much more pressing things.

He wished to see his companions.

The fire and the noise and the whispers had been drowned out so long ago. He rested in a pool of soot and sand and inanimate debris - elevated himself to be in plain sight of whomever came to explore the wasteland. All this time until now, yet nobody came.

Patient and a tad smarter than before his demise, he was unconcerned but only for the selfish desire to be with them again. He had always known that they would triumph over everything that stood in the way of their ideals, with or without him to accompany them. He could wait while they dealt with whatever life threw at them, no rush.

Still, as he left himself at rest, he wished to hear the voices of his friends. The warmth of X's spirit and the tempered heat of Aile's enthusiasm. The duty-bound elemental aura of each general. Maybe even the foreign flash of fear that was Albert's chosen. Anyone at all.

Her.

A smile and a soft touch. He wished he remembered stepping out from the stream to meet her again. Being confined to this form to fulfill her wishes and ideals. Working together once more as he did in the past, and this time - she strived to meet him halfway, to carry on through the pain and the hardship, until this world had a fighting chance.

Of course, he never did. With every consecutive scouting, that journey proved itself a familiar and alerting gap in his data. He ran through his backups, sifted through the metaphysical circuitry. She was gone. There was no face and no pitch, only ciphers and landmarks and snippets of conversations.

He wanted to see her again.

Though he had no right to, he could just imagine her voice - the worn and tattered thing. She spoke calmly and kindly with phrases he was missing from his data banks. He himself replied with words she wasn't meant to be permitted to hear.

She held him near and he felt for her.

Exploring her fate was tedious in the emotional sense. There were so many possibilities and they, almost universally, filled him with a sense of dread. An urgency to be somewhere else, even in his powerless state.

Looking at the abyss with no eyes of his own, Zero felt with his imagination the shift of her coat and the presence of his companions. The cold and wind and miniature alterations in the cyber planes as plasma bullets passed them by. Or was it the dripping of machinery oil- the quietest of clicks - a pair of broken heels hiding in the shadows of abandoned outposts? It could have been both. An arduous journey no matter how one approached it, with no opportunity wasted and no mistake unpunished.

They were the checkpoints, but what awaited at the end?

The sight of her mutilated body nauseated him, but it was an obvious outcome. Broken, frozen, forgotten at the bottom of a ravine much like him, yet she was not to be searched for. Desecrated with spite and erasure - this was the woman he had died for. Her data... Where had it gone to?

He believed in her too much to settle on this fate. She was not one for obvious outcomes. X... X would know what she'd do. X would not underestimate her.

So he turned his attention away from the simulations and sank into what he believed she could do. Every whimsy that she could make true if she willed it - the doctor commander that Model W was so afraid of.

He wished he had the data to admire her as she became, something more than an inkling. But he didn't, so he simply settled into the knowledge that somewhere, sometime, she was there and he cherished her. He believed in her.

One day he would be found. And then he would learn of her. They could yet be reunited - all of them - all of the misplaced fighters of the past.

Until then, he would dwell here, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
